


You and Me Against the World

by wellsaltedlady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellsaltedlady/pseuds/wellsaltedlady
Summary: When Lila confronts Marinette after Adrien and Kagami officially become a couple, Adrien steps in to reassure her. A semi-reveal drabble.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	You and Me Against the World

Lila approached Marinette sitting alone on a school bench. "It's too bad, isn't it, Marinette? Adrien doesn't love you." 

Marinette barely looked up from her notebook. "You've won, Lila. Why don't you leave me alone, now?"

"Oh, I haven't won, yet. I'm not though with you."

This time Marinette looked up at her. "What more do you want from me?"

Lila's voice dripped with venom. "Adrien still likes you. I won't be through with you until he renounces your friendship completely."

Marinette was appalled, yet emotionally exhausted. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Lila narrowed her eyes. "The only person I hate more than you is Ladybug." She walked off with a flick of her hair.

Adrien had been listening in on their conversation. Once Lila was out of sight, he walked over to Marinette, crouching in front of her. "Marinette, I heard what Lila said to you."

Marinette looked up. "Adrien?"

"Nothing she can do or say will ever destroy our friendship." He got up from his crouching position to sit down next to her on the bench and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him. "Thank you, Adrien." She looked down again. "I just don't know why she hates me so much, and I hate that no one believes me. Everyone's so quick to believe everything she says."

Adrien pulled her into a hug with her head against his chest and rubbed her back, since she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "You're not alone, Marinette. When it comes to Lila Rossi, it's you and me against the world."

Marinette opened her eyes. Her mind flashed back to Heroes Day, when she and Cat Noir had de-transformed in the sewer to recharge their kwamis.

_"You still think we can win?"_

_"Like you said, we can't lose hope. People are relying on us."_

_"But, our team crumbled."_

_"Then let's go back to what's always worked: a duo. You and me against the world, My Lady!"_

Marinette sat up straight. "What did you say?"

Adrien put his right hand over Marinette's left and smiled. "When it comes to Lila Rossi, it's you and me against the world."

_That is definitely Cat Noir's voice!_ She looked down at Adrien's hand on hers and noticed that his ring looked exactly like the Black Cat Miraculous in camouflage mode. Marinette's eyes widened, and her whole body started to tremble. 

"Marinette? Are you alright?"

_Cat Noir. Adrien is Cat Noir._ She stood up. She couldn't look at him. "Fine, thanks," she said shakily, and started to walk away. 

Adrien ran in front of her. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Every time I try to make you feel better, it seems like I only manage to make it worse."

This time she did look up at him. She tried to see Cat Noir's face in his. _It **is** him!_ Fighting her inner panic, she forced a smile. "You have helped, Adrien. Thank you." She looked down. "I need to go home. I need a break. Talk to you later."


End file.
